


(he’s) a baby

by krizzlesandblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stolen Kisses, minyoon business yes we're open, sudden drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlesandblues/pseuds/krizzlesandblues
Summary: or, minho has to fight every single urge—holy mother of acrylics, help me—not to kiss a sleeping seungyoon. or boop against seungyoon’s nose. or pepper small kisses on his cheeks. or—
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	(he’s) a baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/gifts).



Minho knows it’s just plain weird. Or strange. Or, okay—maybe _not_ so strange, considering that he’d received a lot of kisses from his own throng of hyungs, on his cheeks or on his hands or on the top of his head.

  


But as he stares at Seungyoon sleeping by his side, his head resting on Minho’s thigh, he can’t help but have weird, weird thoughts.

  


Sure, Seungyoon looks so peaceful in his sleep, very much the maknae figure that he is and less of the leader figure. As if for a short moment he’s not thinking of the group schedules, or of his plans for the group, or composing new tracks then staying up all night.

  


Just sleeping, without a care in the world, his mouth slightly open. 

  


Just sleeping, looking adorably peaceful.

  


—and that’s where Minho’s dilemma starts.

  


He isn’t sure whether it’s because the barista added too much espresso or poured less water on his Americano, or he mistook soju for water—but right now, all he can think of is to just smother Seungyoon with kisses. A lot of kisses.

  


Pepper his soft, rosy cheeks with small kisses, maybe. Or boop then nuzzle his own nose against Seungyoon’s. Let his lips lightly touch Seungyoon’s eyelids or the top of his hair.

  


Or just kiss Seungyoon’s cherry plush lips, even for a second—

  


Minho’s cheeks heat up, and he rubs his face harshly.

  


No, nope, nope—just NO, Song Minho. What on earth would Seungyoon think? That he steals kisses now? That he takes advantage of sleeping people and sneaks a kiss—

  


—no, wait, that’s not how a Kang Seungyoon will think.

  


And anyway, come to think of it—Seungyoon sometimes steals kisses, right?!

  


He once snuck a kiss to Jinwoo when the older man fed him sweets. He kissed Seunghoon’s cheek after the latter gave in to his request of another yogurt drink. And sometimes—no, _most of the time_ —Seungyoon just suddenly pops out of nowhere and pecks a small kiss a hairline away from Minho’s cheek. 

  


And that’s every time it’s just both of them in the studio. 

  


So maybe it wouldn’t hurt, right? It wouldn’t be suspicious, right? A few excuses will work, probably— _Seungyoon you literally smooch me every time and now you tell me I can’t do a payback?_

  


Minho tries. Tries to inch his face closer to Seungyoon’s face, his own lips pouting a little.

  


A little more, a little more—he ignores the nervous thrumming of his heart, the embarrassed flush creeping up from his neck all the way to his cheeks—and—

  


—Minho pulls away, trying to calm his nerves and his pounding chest. He clutches his chest with his hand, trying to steady his breathing.

  


_Jeez, Song Minho. You never get nervous when you sneak a kiss on Hodong-hyung or Jiwon-hyung or even Jiho-hyung—so what’s with this now?_

  


_It’s just Seungyoon!_

  


He pauses.

  


Well, it’s precisely because it’s _Seungyoon_.

  


He pinches the bridge of his nose. This stupidity is getting him nowhere. He’d better just grab his phone, try to play some games; he’d rather just think of new songs or of something new to paint later or maybe take pictures of the night view from his room’s window—

  


Seungyoon’s face tilts a little towards him, still asleep, his mouth still slightly open as if he might drool anytime, eye lashes fluttering against his pinkish cheeks.

  


Minho blinks, his heart skipping a beat.

  


_Holy mother of iced coffee._

  


And as if the universe wants to torment him further—Seungyoon pouts cutely in his sleep, probably asking another slice of grilled meat in his dreams.

  


As if in a trance, Minho lowers his face towards Seungyoon’s, now letting his lips kiss Seungyoon’s temple lightly. Then the middle of his forehead.

  


Then the tip of his nose.

  


Peppers his soft, pink cheeks with small kisses—butterfly kisses, his mother once called them.

  


_So cute_ , Minho sighs. _Too sweet._

  


And a little closer he’d probably touch Seungyoon’s plump lips with his own—

  


—to Minho’s surprise, he feels slender arms wrap around his neck, then Seungyoon suddenly adjusting himself until he’s practically sitting on his lap, his face buried in Minho’s shoulder.

  


“Mmm,” Seungyoon nuzzles his face sleepily against Minho’s shirt. “We’re stealing smooches now, Minho?”

  


Minho chuckles despite himself, despite his flushed cheeks and thumping heart and embarrassment and sense of accomplishment it feels as if he’s gonna burst.

  


“Coming from you?” he mutters playfully, ruffling Seungyoon’s blond hair.

  


Seungyoon raises his head, smiling, and snitches a kiss on Minho’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> yay so we’re back on the minyoon agenda, i guess lmao
> 
> i’m gifting this for a fave author of mine, bless your fics, ilysm
> 
> blame the sleeping seungyoon on that dingo vid okay
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cieruleaxxe) and okay check out my other fics if u want ahaha


End file.
